clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bogenschütze
pl:Archer |Angriffsgeschwindigkeit =1 Sek. |Reichweite =3,5 Felder |Kasernen-Level =2 }} center|300px|link= "Diese Scharfschützin geht auf dem Schlachtfeld und im Leben lieber auf Distanz. Nichts bereitet ihr mehr Freude, als ihr Ziel gnadenlos zu erledigen." ---- Einleitung * Der Bogenschütze ist eine Distanzkampfeinheit. Er ist der erste dieser Art, der in der Kaserne freigeschaltet wird. * Er wird als Frau mit rosafarbenem Haar und scharfen Augen dargestellt. Sie trägt ein kurzes, leichtes und grünes Kleid, mit einem passenden Umhang und einen Ledergürtel, an dem eine kleine Tasche angebracht ist. Sie trägt einen Köcher mit Pfeilen auf dem Rücken und hat goldene Ringe um die Arme geschlungen. Ihre Pfeile sind mit rosafarbenen Federn bestückt. * Bogenschützen haben keine bevorzugten Ziele, sie zerstören alles was in ihre Nähe kommt. ---- Offensiv-Strategie * Bogenschützen sind sehr schwach, wenn sie unter Beschuss stehen. Daher stellen sie sich lieber weiter weg und schießen auf ihre Ziele aus der Distanz. Ihre Pfeile können auch über Mauern fliegen. Durch ihre wenigen Trefferpunkte bedingt, sind sie für alle Art von Verteidigungsanlagen anfällig. Am Anfälligsten sind sie für Minenwerfer, Magiertürme, Bomben und Riesenbomben, da Bogenschützen meist in Gruppen auftreten und durch den Flächenschaden schnell zerstört werden können. Dies kann gemindert werden, in dem mehrere kleine Gruppen an Bogenschützen verschickt werden. * Bogenschützen sind in großer Anzahl am Effektivsten, allerdings sind sie so einzusetzen, dass ein Magierturm oder Minenwerfer nicht alle auf einmal töten kann. * Aufgrund ihrer geringen Trefferpunkte empfehlen einige, dass man ein lebendes Schild vorschicken sollte. Dieses Schild soll die Aufmerksamkeit der Verteidigung auf sich ziehen. Dafür eignen sich unter anderem Barbaren oder Riesen. * Farmer nutzen Bogenschützen oft in der Taktik BAM (Barbarian, Archer & Minion = Barbaren, Bogenschützen und Lakaien) oder Barch (Barbarian & Archer = Barbaren, Bogenschützen). In dieser Taktik sind die Bogenschützen dafür zuständig, die störenden Gebäude zu zerstören. Die Verteidigung wird auf die Barbaren gelenkt. * Bogenschützen nutzen (nicht immer, eher selten) den Toten Bereich des Minenwerfers und können somit von allen Verteidigungsanlagen getroffen werden, außer der Luftabwehr und dem Luftfeger. * Bogenschützen eignen sich zum Zerstören sogenannter toter Gebäude. Da man sie weit entfernt von den Gebäuden setzen kann, werden sie oft nicht getroffen. Mit dieser Taktik kann man ziemlich einfach die 50% erreichen und somit den Kampf mit einem Stern gewinnen. Defensiv-Strategie * Bogenschützen sind eine elegante Schar an Truppen für die Clanburg! Da sie sowohl Boden- als auch Lufteinheiten angreifen können, werden sie dich gegen alle feindlichen Truppen verteidigen. * Da einige Truppen nicht über die Mauer fliegen oder schießen können, müssen diese Truppen erst die Mauern zerstören, um die Bogenschützen zu zerstören. Diese wiederum können, während die Truppen die Mauer zerstören müssen, bereits angreifen. * Da Bogenschützen ziemlich klein sind, können sie bereits durch eine Level 1-Riesenbombe zerstört werden. Um möglichst viele Bogenschützen damit zu zerstören, sollte diese im Inneren des Dorfes oder hinter Gebäude platziert sein, damit die Bogenschützen dort hin laufen müssen und nicht dort gesetzt werden können. * Da Bogenschützen am Effektivsten in der Masse sind, kommen meist mehrere Bogenschützen. Das heißt, dass viele kleine Truppen kommen, gegen kleine Truppen sind Flächenschäden (Magiertürme und Minenwerfer) am Effektivsten. Um sich vor Bogenschützen zu verteidigen, sollten die Flächenschäden daher über das Dorf verteilt stehen, um möglichst viele Bereiche zu schützen. ---- Verbesserungs-Unterschiede * Die größten Änderungen bei einer Verbesserung der Bogenschützin sind die Farbe ihrer Haare/Kapuze und ihr Pfeiltyp: ** Ein Level 1 oder 2 Bogenschütze hat rosafarbenes Haar und einen Köcher voller rosafarbener Pfeile. ** Ein Level 3 oder 4 Bogenschütze hat lilafarbenes Haar und einen Köcher voll mit brennenden Pfeilen. ** Ein Level 5 Bogenschütze hat eine grüne Kapuze, rosa Haar, und einen Köcher voll mit brennenden Pfeilen. ** Ein Level 6 Bogenschütze hat dunkles lilafarbenes Haar. Der Tiara und die Pfeile haben eine violette Fiederung. Vielleicht wurden sie mit Gift verstärkt, da sie dadurch mehr Schaden anrichten als brennende. Man weiß es nicht! Er hat nun auch einen Umhang, der sich von der Farbe grün bis schwarz verändert. ** Auf Level 7 werden der Umhang und der Bogen dunkler. Die Pfeile sehen aus wie kleine Flammenmeere. Er bekommt außerdem noch einen Edelstein vorne auf der Tiara. ---- Sonstige Informationen * Es ist nicht bekannt, was im Beutel aufbewahrt wird, man vermutet aber, dass dort Wasser und Bogensehnen aufbewahrt werden. * Eine Umfrage zeigt, dass diese Einheit die beliebteste bei Spielern ist, um ein Dorf zu zerstören. * Bogenschützen sind die beliebteste Truppe in der Clanburg. * Wenn man das Armeelager antippt, salutieren die dort stationierten Bogenschützen dem Spieler 3 mal. * Man kann maximal 240 Bogenschützen in seinen Armeelagern stationieren, diese Zahl erhöht sich auf 275, wenn man die 35 Bogenschützen aus der Clanburg dazunimmt. Zählt man die Bogenschützen, die die Bogenschützen-Königin auf ihrem höchsten Level durch Aktivieren der Fähigkeit erscheinen lässt, hinzu, kann man sogar mit ganzen 287 Bogenschützen auf einmal angreifen. * In dem Level, in welcher sich der Bogenschütze befindet, ist der gleiche Level bei der Funktion der Bogenschützen-Königin, wenn die Königliche Tarnung aktiviert wird. * Am 17. März 2013 gab es einen Wettbewerb zwischen Bogenschützen und Walküren: "Chief, it’s time for a CLASH OFF!! Archer or Valkyrie? Pick your favorite and tell us why - you could win 1000 gems!!! We'll announce the winner tomorrow!" Der Gewinner-Kommentar von Paula Shayne Lao Olbes, die die Bogenschützen unterstützt: 600px ---- Ausbaustufen |Entwicklungskosten 3 =250.000 |Entwicklungskosten 4 =750.000 |Entwicklungskosten 5 =2.250.000 |Entwicklungskosten 6 =6.000.000 |Entwicklungskosten 7 =7.500.000 |Entwicklungskosten 8 = |Entwicklungskosten 9 = |Dauer 1 =- |Dauer 2 =12 Stunden |Dauer 3 =2 Tage |Dauer 4 =3 Tage |Dauer 5 =5 Tage |Dauer 6 =10 Tage |Dauer 7 =14 Tage |Dauer 8 = |Dauer 9 = |Schaden/s 1 =7 |Schaden/s 2 =9 |Schaden/s 3 =12 |Schaden/s 4 =16 |Schaden/s 5 =20 |Schaden/s 6 =22 |Schaden/s 7 =25 |Schaden/s 8 = |Schaden/s 9 = |Trefferpunkte 1 =20 |Trefferpunkte 2 =23 |Trefferpunkte 3 =28 |Trefferpunkte 4 =33 |Trefferpunkte 5 =40 |Trefferpunkte 6 =44 |Trefferpunkte 7 =48 |Trefferpunkte 8 = |Trefferpunkte 9 = |Baukosten 1 =50 |Baukosten 2 =80 |Baukosten 3 =120 |Baukosten 4 =200 |Baukosten 5 =300 |Baukosten 6 =400 |Baukosten 7 =500 |Baukosten 8 = |Baukosten 9 = |Baukosten 10 = |Baukosten 11 = |Baukosten 12 = |Baukosten 13 = |Baukosten 14 = |Baukosten 15 = |Labor-Lvl. 1 =- |Labor-Lvl. 2 =1 |Labor-Lvl. 3 =3 |Labor-Lvl. 4 =5 |Labor-Lvl. 5 =6 |Labor-Lvl. 6 =7 |Labor-Lvl. 7 =8 |Labor-Lvl. 8 = }} 'Videos ' center|450 px center|450 px Kategorie:Truppen